Backcramps
by Muthru
Summary: Remus Lupin gets a new job, a new boss and some womanly backcramps here and there. RL/OMC, humor, slash, drama


A/N: A thank you to ShadowFax999 for betaing:)

**Backcramps**

Remus Lupin had lived as a muggle for seven years now. He had decided to leave the wizarding world only days after his best friends had been killed and his...and Sirius Black had been thrown in to Azkaban.

Fortunately, his mother had been a muggleborn and after his father had died, when he was eight, moved them near a muggle village where he, Remus, had learned everything about the none magic folk and their way of life. He thanked her everytime he had to use a telephone or the underground for that matter.

"So, Mr Lupin I see you have worked quite a lot for a young man your age," Mike Slohter mussed reading Remus' application papers.

"Good recommendations too from your previous employers," Mike smiled at Remus who couldn't help but blush at the praise.

"But I don't see any work experience in our field of work," Mike sighed and layed Remus' papers onto his desk.

"I know but Mr Slohter, I have always been a fast leaner and I have always worked very hard to earn my keep," Remus said, squeezing his hands together.

Mike smiled and noded to Remus and then went back to looking over Remus's papers.

"Ah, but what is this? You have attented some evening classes. A typewriting course? How did that go?" Mike suddenly smiled very brightly and Remus got the feeling that this interview might get him a job.

"It went very well, sir. According to the professor, I was the best in my class," Remus smiled shyly.

"Well then, I will show you to your desk and you can get started," Mike said and rose up to shake Remus' hand.

"The pay isn't very good at the beginning--," Mike started but was cut of by Remus.

"Oh no, that's not a problem," the golden haired man said quickly.

"Excellent! Now, I noticed you had mentioned that you need two days of every month? Why is that? I don't know if we can work around that--," Mr Slohter asked Remus who's face had gone red.

"Hmm well, sir. I have very bad _monthly pains_ and I usually need some time to recover," Remus mumbled, not looking at Mike.

"Monthly pains? Wh--oh! Oh, of course, yes yes," Mike stammered, arranging his papers, not looking at Remus.

The two men avoided each other's eyes until Mike led Remus to his cubicle.

"Here we are _Mr_ Lupin. You can start with that pile and when you are done with that one you just call Ginger and she will tell you what to do next, lunch is at 11, good day!" Mr Slohter, still a bit red around the ears, said and hurried away, leaving Remus to his pile of papers.

:

Remus rolled over onto his back and breathed deeply. It was his second moon while working at Mr. Slohter's company. After the first day Remus had barely seen the man. Everytime he entered the coffee-room the other man seemed to forget to breath and always came up with a reason to leave the room immediately.

Remus was sure he had done or said something to offend the man but couldn't figure out what. He was sure he hadn't gossiped about him with the ladys on his floor, there really wasn't anything bad to say about the man. He was good looking, treated his staff farely and always had a smile for everyone, except for Remus. When he saw Remus, he usually turned and ran away from him, blushing.

:

At the beginning of his forth month at the company, he had gone to meet Mr Slohter to ask if he could get a raise. Mia had led him in straight away but when he had entered the room Mike had gone stiff as board.

"Mr Lupin? What are you doing here?" Mike had asked him, looking a bit paniced.

"Good afternoon Mr Slohter. I was wondering if it's not too early to ask for a raise. I have been working ve--," Remus had had this whole speach planed out but Mike had suddenly stood up and almost shouted at him.

"Yes! A raise! I'm not a bigot! You go now!"

:

It was the annual Christmas party when Remus finally firured out Mike's weird behaviour.

"_Mr _Lupin!" Mike slurred and leened against Remus' shoulder.

"Yes sir?" Remus asked his drunken boss who was about to open Remus top button, fingers all over Remus' neck.

"Take me home! I don't feel so well, I think I have drunk too much, you smell nice!" Mike had giggled and slumped over Remus who had hurriedly placed his drink on to the corner table.

"That you have, sir. And what will Mrs Slohter say?" he had asked the drunken man and started to drag him towards the jacked rack.

"There is no Mrs S-Slohter...yet," the man had leered at him and squeezed Remus' arse.

After only ten minutes in the taxi, Mike's hands had wondered to Remus chest, groping him in his drunked state.

"They are so little but I don't care! So beautiful!"

"What are you talking about, sir?

"Oh! And so naughty! Calling me _sir_! I like role plays _Mr_ Lupin!"

After that, Remus had really started to think if it had been such a good idea to bring his boss home.

Mike fumbled with his keys for five minutes until he finally got the door open. Remus took hold of his arm and helped the man inside the apartment.

When the door was closed, Remus suddenly found Mike's hungry lips on his, licking and biting him like there was no tomorrow.

"Mmmh, taste so good," Mike moaned and rocked his hips to Remus'.

"S-Sir? What are you mmmhh--," Remus closed his eyes when the pink and moist lips were back.

"I don't think this is proper, sir!" Remus tried but was tackled to Mike's white sofa by the said man.

"What is not proper _Mr_ Lupin is that you have been teasing me with your shy smiles and your full and sexy hips since you started working for me!" the dark haired man moaned and started to suck Remus' neck.

"Girls like you make us men go crazy!" Mike hollered and squeesed Remus between his legs.

For a second, Remus thought the other man was going to faint.

"That's not supposed to be there," Mike mumbled and squeezed again, making Remus moan and Mike lift his eyes to Remus'.

"Oh, that is definitely supposed to be there," the younger man said rocking his hips towards the other man.

"B-But _monthly pains_!" Mike stammered helplesly, looking like a lost kid in a supermarked.

"I have a chronic illness...backcramps...that...that only react to the movements of the moon," Remus explained to the other man, whose hand had gone limp.

"Oh, I see," Mike muttered, looking very disappointed.

Remus smiled a little, rose up and took hold of Mike's neck and kissed him.

"Oh," was the only thing Mike was able to say when Remus captured his lips for the second time, this time letting his hands wander around Mike to squeeze Mike's arse.

"If you don't want this, tell me to stop and I will," Remus mumbled into his boss ear and continued to caress Mike's arse.

Mike didn't tell Remus to stop, not when Remus removed his black dress trousers and underwear and settled between Mike's hairy legs.

He didn't tell his first male lover to stop when something slippery entered him and started to stretch him.

He didn't _want_ Remus to stop when the blond's finger touched something amazing inside of him.

And when Remus finally entered him, he begged him to stay there forever.

Mr Remus Lupin however, did not stay. He was gone the next morning and so were his things from his desk when Mike came looking for him Monday morning. The only thing left from him was an address, where his last chech should be send.

End


End file.
